


I Can Keep You Warm

by alliaskofyou, TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Snow, Walks In The Park, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Greg and Mycroft take a walk in the park after their date.





	I Can Keep You Warm

They are walking through the park after their perfect date when the heavens open up, but instead of the rain that has been threatening all week, snow falls from the sky.

 

“It’s snowing!” Greg shouts with excitement.

 

Mycroft smiles fondly at him and slips his thumb down the handle of his umbrella, pushing it open as he lifts it above the both of them. “That it is, my dear.”

 

They continue on but Greg steps closer under the umbrella and hooks his arm into Mycroft’s. Greg probably thinks he’s being subtle by pretending to use the umbrella as shelter from the snow, but Mycroft knows that Greg would rather be out running in it. He is proven right when Mycroft catches Greg stretching his hand out to catch a few snowflakes.

 

It makes Mycroft’s heart melt despite the biting air. He says nothing for fear that Greg will pull away if he knows that he is caught out.

 

They make their way quietly down the path in warm, companionable silence. As they approach the gates at the edge of the park, Mycroft feels Greg start to get fidgety. He thinks nothing of it until the other man stops dead in his tracks, causing Mycroft to do the same.

 

“Sorry.” Greg says softly and turns to face him. “But this is perfect.”

 

Mycroft offers him a confused expression.

 

Smiling, Greg grips Mycroft’s coat lapels and stands on his tiptoes. That is when Mycroft gets a clue and meets him halfway; their lips moving together like warmth and fire and electricity.

 

Mycroft’s free hand begins to grab desperately at anything it can reach to bring Greg closer. Greg’s hands travel up his shoulders and grip there for a moment before smoothing his collar and-

 

“Gregory!” Mycroft jumps as Greg’s freezing hands reach his exposed neck. After a beat they both laugh and Greg pulls himself back into Mycroft.

 

“I can fix that.” He says with a cheeky grin and they’re kissing in the snow again.


End file.
